A light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as a light emitting device. The LED includes an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer that are stacked on each other so that light is generated from the active layer and emitted to the outside according to a voltage applied thereto.
A light emitting device package includes the LED, a substrate supporting the LED, and a conductive member supplying electric power to the LED.
An effort to increase light efficiency by improving a structure of the light emitting device has been now continued. Also, an effort to increase the light efficiency by improving a structure of the light emitting device package including the light emitting device has been continued.